Eddy Cooper 2 Band Of Eds
by Ghostdog Rover 2.8
Summary: This story is about one teen, who finds out about his heritage. He must now go on Journey to put an end to a family enemy. Join the Eds in this cross country adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**_Here I am again making a fanfiction for a small crossover section. I was shocked when I had found out that only one fanfiction was made for the Ed, Edd n Eddy/Sly Cooper crossover section, and no one else had made one. I think it's time I put my foot down and started to make one of my own. This takes place at the start of Sly 2 Band Of Thieves. Because Sly Cooper and The Thievius Raccoonus was a good classic, but not a good game since apparently it had the Mario Law (meaning you get hit once you die). So I picked the game after it, plus I didn't like the plot of looking for the Thievius Raccoonus pages. Also the Eds and everyone they know are animals or furries so to speak. Now, just sit back, grab a can of soda or bottled water, get cozy and get lost in a tale of Edventure._**

**_I do not own Sly Cooper, he belongs to Sucker Punch._**

**_I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy, they belong to Cartoon Network._**

* * *

_Chapter One: Finding an adventure in an unlikely place..._

We come to a small pink house, where we see three friends sitting on the front porch. They each had different qualities that separated them from each other, though they were about the same age of seventeen. One of them was a short raccoon with three black hairs sticking out of his gray fur. His eyes were sapphire blue, and he had on a yellow shirt with a purple collar and a vertical red line going down to the bottom of his shirt. He was wearing gray pants, though it looked like he wasn't wearing any to the untrained eye. His name was Eddy Skipper Cooper.

The other teen was about the largest one out of the group. His species was an Ox even though he stank worse than a skunk. He had turquoise eyes that were full of wonder. He had on a green jacket that added to his musk, a red and white striped T-shirt, and blue jeans. His name was Edwin Ox, though he went by Ed to his friends.

The last teen was about average height between the two. His species was an armadillo, though he acted like a turtle at times. He had on a black ski cap, a red T-Shirt and purple shorts. He had hazel green eyes, which analyzed everything. His name was Eddward Dillo, though he went by Double D to his friends.

"I can't believe all the kids are gone because of summer jobs! This is going to be a lame year." Eddy shouted.

"Let's look at the bright side. We're still here Eddy. We can have a fun time here anyway." Double D stated.

"Yeah we can have our own Ed-venture here!" Ed blurted out.

"Whatever, lets just go to the van." Eddy suggested, standing up and walking off as he was followed by his friends.

They soon made their way to the junkyard where their van hideout was at. They found the old car where it was. It was an old hippie like van with hot rod flames and a teardrop window. Eddy opened the backdoor and plopped down on the water bed along with Ed. Just as Double D was about to join them, he felt something underneath his feet, like a loose floor board or something.

"What's up Double D?" Ed asked.

"Well, its just I think there's something under the shag carpeting." Double D answer.

Ed's curiosity got the better of him, which started to make him rip off the shag carpeting to reveal a hidden compartment. Double D opened it to reveal a book labeled 'Thievius Raccoonus' and a cane that had a hook in the shape of a 'C'. As Double D was picking it up, Eddy picked up the cane and smacked it over Double D's head. This made Double D hold his head in pain, while Eddy snatched the book.

"Sometimes I wished you'd ask for something like a normal person." Double D stated as he rubbed his sore head. Eddy ignored it because he was reading the book from the compartment. Eddy was surprised by all the words and pictures on the pages. It was a bunch of raccoons that looked exactly like him, only in different attire. Eddy saw a recent entry in the Thievius Raccoonus.

It's about my time to hang up my mask and cane. I've asked Bentley to make a secret compartment in the van so I could stash this book and my cane somewhere safe. A thief's life is very dangerous, which is why I'm not going to push it on to my son Eddy Cooper. I'm glad I finally finished off my family's enemy Clockwork, so he wouldn't have to deal with it.

When Eddy saw his name mentioned in the book, he dropped it and backed away slowly. Double D and Ed wondered about Eddy's strange behavior and began to look into the book to see something very shocking. It was a picture of Eddy as a young raccoon kit with his mother holding him in her arms. Eddy's mother looked like a fox with blue hair, and in a hospital gown.

"Eddy, your father is the infamous Sly Cooper!" Ed shouted.

"This must have been their van. I wonder why it looks like this?" Double D pondered. When Ed leaned back against the van's wall, he accidentally hit a button which made the van spew sparks. The Eds quickly exited the van, which was transforming into its true form. It's flames became blue and started to form the Cooper gang's signature emblem of a raccoon mask. At the top of the van an antenna popped out with a fake raccoon tail tied to it. The Eds could not believe their eyes, the van that they hung out in was the Cooper Gang Van!

"Awesome! Does this mean we're thieves?" Ed asked.

"No. I've been branded a lot of things in my life, I'm not going to add thief to the list." Edd stated.

"Dude, my family is not a bunch of thieves. True it says that in the name, but my family was like Robin Hood, so to speak." Eddy reassured.

"Wait, the book said Clockwork was your family's long time rival? And that your parents finished off the pieces?" Double D asked.

"Yeah, why?" Eddy asked.

"Eddy, Clockwork's pieces still remain! Their being displayed in the Cairo museum." Double D proclaimed. "The Clockwork parts are dangerous even on display, what if they magnetize together and come after you?"

"Then we'll have to go to Cairo and destroy these Clock-thingies." Eddy exclaimed.

"But we don't have any money to get to Cairo." Double D pointed out.

"We have the van, and Ed has his driver's license." Eddy stated.

"They were tired of me coming there and they gave it to me for free!" Ed smiled a goofy grin.

"Still, this car's eternal battery must be drained from that transformation." Double D proclaimed. "Plus it doesn't look like it's drivable."

"That's where you come in Sockhead. Salvage the Junkyard for parts to fix this thing." Eddy grinned.

"So you want me to try to fix up a van so we can ransack a museum to destroy the Clockwork parts?" Double D summarized, only for Eddy to respond with a grin. "I take it back, the parts won't magnetize."

"Come on brainiac!" Eddy shouted. "What if a villain puts these pieces of Clockwork together and we'd have a giant metal bird coming after us, well mostly me."

"Fine, but the batteries from these Junker cars are dried out, we need a fresh one. And we still have the money problem to deal with." Double D proclaimed.

"What if I snatch a fresh one from the auto shop down on main street?" Eddy suggested.

"Eddy! We can't shoplift for our own personal gain!" Double D pointed out.

"Do you want a battery or not?"

Double D was at a moral dilemma with this decision. Sure they needed a battery, but stealing was stealing even if it was for a good cause. Although the Clockwork pieces are dangerous even if they were broken up. Double D sighed, coming to a conclusion on this situation.

"Why am I always in these situations with you?" Double D questioned.

"I'm in this too Double D!" Ed shouted with a grin.

"Fine, Eddy your going to have to 'apprehend' a battery from the auto shop." Double D suggested as he tried not to use the word steal.

"Good, I'll read up on some of these techniques my ancestors used and it'll be a piece of cake." Eddy smiled.

"Hooray! The Ed gang is now upgraded to the Cooper Gang!" Ed blurted out pulling his friends into a death hug.

"Can't breathe!" His two friends choked out, which made Ed let them go. Eddy soon ran off with the Thievius Raccoonus in one hand and the Cooper can in the other. He grinned as he thought_ 'This beats sitting at home by a long-shot!'_

* * *

_In the market District of Peach Creek..._

Eddy found himself perched on the top of a roof across the street from the auto shop, reading the first section he saw. It was on Rioichi Cooper; he was a famous sushi chef and its inventor. That makes Eddy wonder if his cooking skills were from him. Rioichi was also the inventor of his signature Cooper thief trick – the ninja spire jump move, where a Cooper member can easily jump on to any tipped spire such as; poles, spikes and swords. To perform the technique the user had to jump and spin to land on the spire. Eddy wanted to test the trick out, but with something that's not too high. He saw a small TV antenna and decided to do the trick on that. He ran to the antenna, while jumping in the air and doing a small spin. He was surprised when he saw he landed safely on the antenna's tip. He grinned and began to read more of the thieving handbook to find out more about his heritage.

He found another article about a western ancestor. His name was Tennessee Kid Cooper, he invented and perfected the Cooper Rail Walk/Slide. The user of this technique would be able to run along ropes or rails with ease. Eddy started to think about the time when his clubhouse was taken by Kankers, when he had to walk on a clothes line to get inside with Double D on his shoulders. He wondered if he was using that move then without even knowing it. Eddy grinned and saw a perfect way into the auto shop. There was a telephone pole wire that connected to a wall of the auto shop and an air vent directly near it. Eddy smiled, as he jumped onto the wire and ran towards the wall, as he smacked the air vent open. He crawled inside the air vent and as he did, he began to hear voices below him. He crawled closer to an air vent grate and saw someone he never expected to be there.

"So your going to guard my stuff til' I get back?" A greyhound asked. He was probably the shop owner.

"You have nothing to worry," The female was a pink feline with blonde hair. She was in a light blue jacket covering a black shirt, blue jeans with a shock pistol holster strapped to the belt, and black boots. It was Nazz Van Bartonschmeer.

"Good. Lots of people want to get their hands on my ultra deluxe car battery that recharges as its used." The shop owner stated.

"Sir, why don't you just sell the darn thing?" Nazz asked.

"Because its my most greatest creation! I use it when I don't want to pay a buttload of cash for a new battery!" The shop owner proclaimed, as he began to walk out the door.

"But you own a-" Nazz was cut off by the door slamming. "Auto shop." She finished.

She began to walk toward the front door holding her shock pistol in her hands, probably about to guard it. Eddy remember that Nazz's summer job was a guard for stores that needed protection. Eddy knew he had to get that battery for the van, so he began to crawl towards the vent that led toward the office. He managed to kick off the vent's grate, while using his cane to grab it so it won't hit the ground and alert Nazz. Eddy looked around and saw the battery in a display case. It was black with red thunderbolts.

"He must use it for emergencies," Eddy stated. He began to lift the case up, while removing the car battery from the case. He managed to get it out with the case in tact, only to hear the sound of a shock pistol cocking. He turned to see Nazz with an angry face, and her finger itchy on the trigger.

"Eddy. I should've known you'd try something like this." Nazz stated. "I should have expected it from a Cooper family member."

"You knew about my family heritage? Why didn't you tell me?" Eddy asked.

"Because I thought you were cool dude, and I didn't want to see you behind bars." Nazz explained, as she pulled out handcuffs. "But I see your family's blood got the better of you. Any last request before I take you to jail?"

"Yeah," Eddy stated as he put the battery on the desk nearby. He turned to Nazz with a grin, and pulled her into a kiss. He pulled away to see a shocked Nazz. She blushed underneath her fur. When she was about to put her gun at his face, she saw that her gun was gone and her hands were in the handcuffs. Eddy grinned as he held up her gun. He started to pull out the shock pistol's ammunition cartridge, and popped the one in the chamber. He soon ran out of the room grabbing the battery on the way out, with Nazz screaming

"COOPER!"

Eddy was running as fast as he could with the battery in his hands. He soon came up to the van, panting and gasping for breath. Double D walked over to see Eddy was holding the acquired battery. Eddy handed the battery to the hard armored Ed, who held it with some difficulty.

"Did you run into any guards?" Ed asked, as he walked over to Eddy.

"No, I didn't. Let's just fix this van up and go to Cairo." Eddy suggested.

"Alright, I've manage to fix the engine and tires as well as the radio. I also cleaned out the seats of any dirt or bugs." Double D explained as he carried the battery over to the open hood of the van. He placed the battery in and began to hook it up to the van's internal power unit. The car's headlights soon began to spark to life as Double D finished.

"Alright, now we're on the road to Ed-venture!" Ed shouted as he threw his friends in the back of the van and ran over to the Driver's seat. He got in and sat down, he placed his foot hard on the accelerator. This caused them to go nowhere fast. Double D leaned into the front of the car.

"It's in 'Park'." Double D stated, which made Ed blush with embarrassment. Ed shifted the parking gear into drive and they soon took off through the junkyard and onto the open road.

* * *

**_And Done! That's how you start Chapter 1 of an awesome story. I hope you guys will like this as much as I enjoyed writing it. And just to clarify there will be a smidge of Eddy/Nazz. Also just to clarify, Nazz is a pink tigress._**

**_~Ghostdog 2.5_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2. This story gave me the chance to play my Sly Collection again!_**

**_I do not own Sly Cooper, he belongs to Sucker Punch._**

**_I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy, they belong to Cartoon Network._**

* * *

_Chapter Two: Ed-de-Cairo..._

Ed was driving like a maniac on the road, while Eddy and Double D were in the back. After a while Double D had found a bunch of computers in the back that hadn't been used in a while. Double D was able to rejuvenate the machine with his mechanical expertise. He was also able to acquire the blueprints for the Cairo museum with the computers, and found out more about the museum.

The museum was based on the Fiendish Five, the same group that killed Eddy's grandpa. There was Sir Raleigh, Muggshot, Mz. Ruby, Panda King and the final one was Clockwork. There were paintings and statues about them. Eddy wondered if it was a fan-boy museum dedicated to the villains. They soon found themselves facing an obstacle of sorts: the ocean. They were in America, while Cairo was on another continent. They couldn't get on an airplane – too much security. So Double D started to make modifications to the van, which involved the van becoming a hover van. This allowed them to traverse the water with ease and make it to Cairo, home to the Fiendish Five museum as Eddy called it. Double D soon began to draw up the plans for the heist.

"Ok, now to perform this heist, I shall stay after hours so I can assist with the computer systems." Double D explained.

"You're gonna do a hack attack?" Ed asked.

"I prefer to use the term assist." Double D pointed out.

"Whatever floats your boat." Eddy stated.

"Ok, Eddy you'll climb up on the roof where there should be an open window." Double D continued to explain. "You'll need to be able to make your way to the power switch for the old elevator. When that is done, I shall decode the computer's security software. Then Eddy, you shall meet up with Ed who will open any security bars need. After that make your way to the Clockwork exhibit and grab them before any guard sees you. We'll soon be able to run off with the parts for safe disposal."

"Alright, let's do this!" Ed shouted, which made him sound like a football player.

Their plan was soon in motion, with Double D hiding in the basement as the janitor while Eddy and Ed were in their positions. Double D knew they needed to keep in contact so he gave each of them ear pieces. When Eddy made his way down to the lobby of the museum from the open window, his earpiece buzzed with a certain voice.

"Breaker Alpha Foxtrot, this is the Professor." Double D stated using code names. "Do you read me 'Sitting Duck'?"

"This is pecking duck, I read you loud and clear Projector." Eddy joked.

"No, Eddy. I'm the 'Professor' and you're sitting duck." Double D corrected.

"I read you loud and clear, Pro-licker." Eddy chuckled a bit.

"No I'm – forget it! You're not taking this seriously."

"Yeah, I'm not. Look Sockhead, I know this is the first time out in the field of thievery but you got to relax." Eddy suggested. "In plain talk, what's your status?"

"I've established myself in the basement, and I'm pretty sure I can rewire the service elevator if you can power it up from that security station." Double D explained.

"No problem for a master thief extraordinaire." Eddy stated, which made Double D roll his eyes. Eddy found a drum like trampoline and managed to jump onto a nearby dinosaur display. He made his way to the second floor where the switch was. He flipped it, and began to hear Double D work on the rewiring.

"Ok, I'll just splice the wires...OUCH!" Double D shrieked. "Hang on a sec, there it is." The elevator doors opened to reveal Double D, sucking his hand. Double D had a Crocodile Dundee hat and he was holding a crossbow.

"What's with the crossbow?" Eddy asked.

"Well, I don't want to fight, but that doesn't mean I can let them capture me. I modified this crossbow with sleeping darts. One dart will make you more comatose than Ed is after eating a big lunch." Double D explained. "Ok, let me at the security system." Double D walked over to the computer, with his fingers flying all over the keys, the security lasers and spotlights were now down and the gate was unlocked. "Alright, it's all clear."

"Thanks pal. For your first time out, you did pretty good." Eddy smirked, congratulating the smart Ed.

"Oh, this Operation is far from complete." Double D proclaimed. "Now that the security lasers and spotlights are offline, Ed should be moving into position for your rendezvous. I'll stay here and provide computer support while you go on ahead."

"On it." Eddy stated as he ran through the corridor that Double D had opened. As he ran through, he heard Double D's voice on the intercom: _Attention all guards, the security system is down for maintenance so don't be alarmed_.

Eddy soon came across a balcony and looked down to see there were guards in the garden. Double D soon came back on to the earpiece.

"Eddy, remember those binoculars I gave you?" Double D asked.

"Yeah?" Eddy stated pulling out the binoculars.

"I modified them to show feed from high distances for necessary reconnaissance." Double D stated, in science jargon.

"In English Crocodile Dundee!" Eddy exclaimed.

"It will allow me to see through the binoculars along with you, and we can also video chat as well." Double D stated.

"Ok, so where are the Clockwork parts?" Eddy asked, as he put the binoculars over his eyes.

"According to my information, the Clockwork parts are being stored in the tower to your left. But you can't go through the garden. Too many security guards." Double D proclaimed.

"That's alright. Every thief knows that plain sight ain't always right." Eddy rhymed. He saw a rope that led to an alley. Eddy jumped onto the rope and ran across it. When he made it to the other end of the rope, he found himself at the rendezvous where he was suppose to meet Ed. Eddy turned on his earpiece once more and said, "Hey where's Ed?"

"He must've gotten lost along the way. Try pressing on without him." Double D suggested. The only problem was that there was a security gate in his way. Eddy was about to say something until he heard a familiar voice.

"BELLY FLOP!" It shouted. Eddy looked up to see Ed crashing through the glass ceiling in Viking clothes. Ed landed on the table in front of Eddy, which broke on impact.

"Double D, Ed's here." Eddy deadpanned.

"Greetings citizen, I didn't hurt you with my thunderous entrance?" Ed asked, as he dusted off some glass on his belly.

"No, I kept my distance." Eddy stated.

"Good, good, the Belly Flop of Doom, knows neither friend nor foe, only destruction!" Ed proclaimed.

"How about channeling some of that raw energy into that security gate?" Eddy pointed at the closed gate.

"Of course, it is nothing at the hands of Lothar!" Ed shouted using his viking name. Ed began to pry open the gate with ease, allowing the two thieves to slip under the gate and run to the balcony, where there was a rope, connecting to the Clockwork room. "Another barrier stands in your way," Ed proclaimed as he saw another gate. "Fear not, for I shall bend it like the truth." Ed picked up a statue and threw it at the gate which broke instantly on impact.

"Nice work Ed, your starting to impress me with that strength." Eddy smirked.

"My Atlas body is too much for that puny rope. I'll be outside the room to help with the metal bird parts." Ed stated, as he ran downstairs. Eddy jumped onto the rope and ran across it to the Clockwork room. When he arrived, he saw that the Clockwork parts weren't there. Double D, who was using the security cameras to see Eddy was in the clockwork room, started to panic.

"But I don't get it! The Clockwork parks should be here!" Double D shouted into Eddy's earpiece. "This is all wrong! We need to pull the plug on this operation right now!"

Eddy was about to walk out only to hear three loud creaks. He turned to see three sarcophagi opening, slowly. This made Eddy wonder in fear if the Kankers had followed them into this caper. The sarcophagi opened, revealing three figures, two of which Eddy knew, along with one Eddy didn't know. One of the figures was Nazz, the other was an anthropomorphic fox with blue hair. The other one was a purple tigress that looked like Nazz a bit.

"Mom! NAZZ! What are you doing here?!" Eddy asked.

"Trying to bring you into custody for stealing the Clockwork parts." Nazz stated.

"I haven't stolen any parts, yet." Eddy grinned.

"Oh really, then who broke in last night and made off with all the Clockwork parts?" Carmelita stated, as she pointed her shock pistol at her own son. "Sadly, you've got the motive."

"Someone already stole the parts!" Eddy shouted in confusion.

"Don't play dumb coon boy!" Nazz shouted.

"It might not have been them cousin." The purple tiger spoke up. "The method of entry, and guard casualties all point to this being a Klaww gang job."

"The Klaww gang?" Eddy asked confused.

"Look Neyla," Nazz stated. "I only asked to come on this stake out so I can get Eddy arrested sooner. I don't need your help."

"Oh, I think you might. Look at the facts." Neyla stated.

"Facts! Eddy is standing right there, we caught him red handed!" Nazz shouted. As the two tigresses began to argue, his mother gestured him to escape. As Eddy began to walk up the stairs slowly to the second floor, he heard a bit of the conversation.

"I'm just saying, there are other criminals in the world other than-" Neyla was cut off by Nazz.

"Eddy's getting away! After him!" Nazz stated, jumping high into the air, landing perfectly on the stairs. Eddy soon broke out into a run through the corridor, where he met up with Ed. Nazz began to shoot at them with her shock blaster, probably set to high.

"Wait for me Eddy!" Ed shouted.

"Get the lead out Ed!" Eddy shouted back to the viking dressed Ed. Double D soon came up to his friends and began to run alongside them as well.

"This wasn't in the plan!" Double D shouted.

"Yeah, well time to improvise! I'll keep trigger happy Nazz busy, while you guys warm up the car!"

"You're all going to jail!" Nazz shouted.

"Pick me up at the rendezvous!" Eddy shouted as he broke through a huge glass window. Nazz made her way outside and continued to blast at Eddy, who was still dodging the attacks. When Eddy looked over the side of the balcony, he saw the courtyard was full of cops. Eddy jumped onto the rope that was connected from the balcony to another building. He ran as fast as he could from Nazz who continued to blast at him, he stopped when he made it to the alley where the van was parked. Double D opened the back doors, letting Eddy jump into the back.

"Punch it Ed!" Eddy shouted, which made Ed drive off fast. As they drove off they could hear Nazz scream,

"I'll find you, Cooper!"

With that said, Eddy had one thing on his mind. Well three things: the first was the thought that Nazz looks cute when she's angry, the second was how he going to explain being a thief to his mother, and the third was who stole the Clockwork parts.

"Double D, look for the police records on the Klaww gang." Eddy commanded.

"Already on it, Eddy." Double D stated, as he began to hack into the police records.

_'Look out Klaww Gang! We're after you!'_ Eddy thought.

* * *

**_Here's chapter 2. The reason why Neyla and Nazz are cousins is because I thought it'd be hilarious. Also, the van being souped up reminded me of Thieves in Time when Bentley made the van flight worthy._**

**_~Ghostdog 2.5_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Well I didn't think I'd have to do this, but this is set after Thieves in time and blah, blah time space paradox all that. My friend helped me with the plot a bit so I don't stress out._**

**_I do not own Sly Cooper, he belongs to Sucker Punch._**

**_I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy, they belong toCartoon Network._**

**_Also I noticed that Clockwork's name is spelled with an e instead of an o for the 'work' part so, just letting you know its going to be Clockwerk from now on. Also I am so sorry for the long wait._**

* * *

_Chapter three: Paris, Eds (Part 1)._

They soon began to dig into the Klaww Gang's main operators. They were shocked, no, stunned to find out that Johnny 2x4 was one of the main operators. Johnny was the local operator, and he was also owner of the Clockwerk tail feathers. He also owned a happening night club, where the music was loud and pumping. The Eds knew this was the cover of his local spice trading ring. The night club had a huge sign that looked like plank in the front. The sign also had the words, 'The Plank'.

"Can't we just ask him for the tail feathers?" Ed asked.

"After what the Cul-de-sac kids did to him after we became friends with them? He'd call the law enforcement on us." Double D proclaimed.

"So we have to do this the hard way?" Eddy asked.

"Don't we always?" Double D questioned.

"We shall retrieve the metal demon bird's tail feathers with force!" Ed blurted out.

"Ok, first things first, we need to get more information on Johnny's plans." Double D suggested.

"No, what we need is a hideout, because I am not sleeping in the van again." Eddy growled.

"The van seems to be programmed with the hideout your father had when he was in Paris." Double D stated, as he began to push in the coordinates.

They soon arrived at the old hideout. When they walked in they saw it hasn't been used in a while. They all look around the hideout, which led them to find a laptop with the words 'ThiefNet' on it. Eddy opened one of the drawers on a desk, and found his father's thief outfit. It was a blue hat, blue T-shirt with a yellow collar, blue gloves with yellow bottoms, a belt with the Cooper Clan symbol, blue shoes, a red leg pouch and a red backpack. Eddy grinned and tried on the outfit. He looked like the spitting image of his father. Double D opened up the laptop and began to unlock its secrets.

"This laptop is incredible! It can allow me to hack into any terminal with ease, override any system!" Double D exclaimed.

"Someone found a girlfriend." Eddy grinned, referring the laptop as a girl.

"This laptop is amazing. Perhaps if I modify it with my own personal touches, this can help us on our own missions to acquire the Clockwork parts." Double D suggested.

"Well, let's get this party started; after I take a nap." Eddy stated as he plopped down on the couch in the room.

"I guess I'll have to arrange a way to get info off of Johnny's computer." Double D stated, as he walked out of the safe house. Ed looked around and shrugged while he began to read a comic book on vikings. Double D came back after a few hours with about three severed satellite dishes and about three computer terminals. Eddy yawned as he woke from his nap. He looked over Double D's shoulder to see he was working on a new invention.

"Whatcha doing?" Eddy asked, which made Double D look up.

"I'm working on a satellite feeder that can allow us to stream information from Johnny's computer." Double D answered.

"Alright. I guess I'll leave you to it." Eddy stated, as he was about to lay back down.

"Actually, this requires your assistance." Double D questioned.

"What?" Eddy asked.

* * *

_Thirty minutes later..._

Eddy is seen climbing a building, carrying three heavy satellite terminals. He groaned as he pulled himself up to the roof.

"I bet Dad didn't have to climb a building carrying heavy-ass machinery." Eddy growled as he climbed up the roof. After about four hours of climbing he managed to get all the machines on three separate roofs. "I got to talk to my agent about being in these fanfics." Eddy muttered.

"Eddy? Do you have the satellite terminals in place?" Double D asked over the earpiece.

"Yes." Eddy growled.

"Alright, just let me turn them on and-" a bunch of static interrupted before clearing up. "Oh dear, Eddy, I know this might be pushing it. But my remote satellite array on-switch is on the fritz. Could you turn them on manually?"

"Are you fucking me?" Eddy shouted. "I just busted my ass getting those things on three different roofs!"

"It is necessary for the mission." Double D replied, which made Eddy groan. At least he was going to get some exercise. Eddy activated the terminals one by one, while jumping from roof to roof in the process. After about five minutes Eddy turned on the last terminal. "Perfect, the data from Johnny's computer is streaming from my computer as we speak."

"Good cause I'm going to bed now." Eddy growled.

"Actually, before you drift to the mind-embracing world of dreams, I have one more job for you to do." Double D proclaimed, which made Eddy groan.

"Why me?! Why not Ed?!" Eddy shouted.

"Ed's there too." Double D stated. "He's your backup for getting into the night club's underground entrance. The job is a recon photo op so we can assess the situation."

"Alright, I guess. But after this job I am going to bed! Got it!" Eddy shouted into his ear piece.

"Fine by me. We'll continue the other missions when you're awake." Double D replied. "Now Eddy, to get inside, you're going to have to go through an old wine cellar underneath the town."

"Alright." Eddy jumped off the roof and made his way to the wine cellar. Once he was there, he regrouped with Ed AKA Lothar.

"Good to see ya my fellow thief buddy. The way to the cellar is blocked by those French rats." Ed pointed to the anamorphic rats that were dressed like Frenchmen. "We need to crush them."

"Sounds like a plan. You and me, back to back." Eddy grinned.

"Totally surrounded by impending odds." Ed grinned. They charged straight at the Frenchmen, Ed smacking them with his mighty fist of pain, and Eddy cracking skulls with his cane. As soon as most of the guards were unconscious, the danger duo made their way to a locked gate. "I shall bend this gate like a bending robot." Ed stated as he began to bend the bars enough for Eddy to squeeze through.

"Thanks E...Lothar." Eddy smirked.

"You're on your own now due to my hulking body." Ed posed heroically.

"I'll be fine." Eddy dashed down the hall. As he did so, he managed to dodge a few security lasers. He stopped when he saw a big warthog with a gun and flashlight. Eddy stepped back a few feet and pulled the Thievious Raccoonus out of his backpack. He flipped through it and began to look for anything that could help him. He found one move that could actually help him, a move his father used. A stealth attack which allows the user to throw an enemy into the air and bring them down hard to the ground. Eddy grinned a bit, as he snuck behind the guard and gave an uppercut from behind sending the guard into the air. Eddy used his cane to bring the guard down to the ground hard. Eddy panted and began to work his way down the hall once more. He came across another guard, which he immediately knocked out.

Eddy ran over to an air duct and began to crawl through it. He came to a dressing room, where he saw dressing mirrors. He saw another guard standing in front of a wall of yellow lasers. The guard was holding a remote and had his finger on it. Eddy assumed the remote controlled the lasers and if the guard let go, the lasers would be gone. Eddy smirked and gave the Guard a wedgie and hung him from a chandelier, the guard let go to grab his crotch causing the laser to drop. Eddy smirk and snuck into the ball room, which was very impressive.

"Dang, Johnny paid for all of this?" Eddy wondered out loud, getting the attention of a few nearby guards. Eddy soon began to knock the guards out. It was easy, since he was used to punching Ed.

"Aha, another air vent. This should lead you to the printing press room." Double D stated.

"It better." Eddy opened the vent and crawled through it till he reached a huge air duct connected to other air vents. "Looks like you were right Double Dillo." Eddy proclaimed.

"Am I ever wrong?" Double D replied, sounding smug a bit. "Now Eddy, you should take a few pictures of the operation."

"How am I suppose to do that? I don't have a camera." Eddy stated.

"Luckily I outfitted your binocucom with a camera, so not only can you take pictures you can zoom in to get a better look at far away objects." Double D explained.

"Nice." Eddy began to take a few pictures of the operation: the Clockwerk tail feathers, the generator, and the main operator of it all – Johnny 2x4. Johnny was a tall brown chipmunk who was in his Timber the Dark Gourd costume.

* * *

_14 hours later (around night time)..._

Eddy yawned, waking himself up. He had slept in his thief outfit. He walked out of the room he was sleeping in which was his old man's room. Eddy walked into the living room to see his two partners-in-crime eating some Chinese take out. Ed looked up and handed Eddy a box of Chinese sushi along with a pair of chopsticks.

"So what's next, oh plan divisor?" Eddy asked, as he shoved a tuna roll into his mouth.

"The pictures you brought back are a constant reminder of what the average thief is up against: spotlights and stepped up patrols. The sum of it all makes a direct assault impossible." Double D explained. "To solve this puzzle, I'm going to need more information on our target. Eddy, you'll need to switch a bugged painting with the one in Johnny's office so we'll be able to listen in on his conversations. Next, you'll have to follow Johnny and track his movements. Once I have a better understanding, the Clockwerk tail feathers shall be ours."

"Alright, should be easy enough." Eddy smirked as he finished his food. Double D handed him the bugged painting which was The Scream, which Eddy placed in his backpack. Eddy soon walked out of the door and climbed onto the rooftop, where he saw a guard patrolling it. Eddy immediately ducked down behind a window sill.'This could be a problem. Why the hell does he have Guards posted on the rooftops?! Man, did Johnny get paranoid after the movie.' Eddy thought. Eddy had to hide from the rooftop patrol and jumping silently, he made his way into an open window that would lead him to Johnny's Discotheque. Eddy was soon in another part of the room, standing on a balcony.

"The schematics of the Night Club indicate that the door to the office is locked from the inside." Double D stated through Eddy's earpiece.

"I was never one for the direct approach." Eddy smirked.

"Swell, because the indirect approach is the heating duct on the simulacra of fauna next to the water fall." Double D explained.

"I'm on it." Eddy smirked as he jumped onto a nearby ledge. He ran over and jumped onto the ledge with the face grate. Eddy smacked the heating duct open and crawled into it, falling through the heating duct's opening into the office. Eddy groaned and switched the fake painting with Double D's bugged one. "Hey Double D, why don't we sell this painting? We can make a ton of cash off of it, right?" Eddy suggested.

"Eddy, in the past few days, you've added felony, breaking and entering, and fleeing arrest onto my permanent record. Now you want to add selling forgeries on the black market to the list?" Double D questioned.

"This would be more fun if you just lived a little Double D." Eddy proclaimed. "Sure, my dad's a thief and I dragged you guys into it. But according to my dad's section of the Thievius Raccoonus, he had his friends backing him up. This Bentley guy is like you Double D; annoying, cautious and smart beyond anyone else."

"I suppose it has been exhilarating a bit. But still this is kind of against everything I stand for." Double D stated.

"Come on...in the past few days you've done more than what you would've done staying at the Cul-De-Sac." Eddy explained. "Like, life would've gotten stable and predictable back home. Now look at us! We're dodging lasers, beating up bad guys, and saving the world from a huge threat."

"Well, I suppose I've been using my brain more than normal, and since this life you've chosen for us is unpredictable and dangerous, I have been thinking on my feet." Double D stated. "I suppose, once again, you're right about our current situation."

"Finally, you shut off your nerd circuits." Eddy smirked. "Now, do you want to sell the painting or not?"

"I suppose so, though I might use the money for upgrades on the van and my laptop." Double D stated.

"So none of it's for us?" Eddy griped.

"Indeed, like you said, I need to enjoy it a little." Double D smirked.

"Fine, as long as you stop complaining." Eddy stated as he walked out of Johnny's office.

* * *

**_Boom! Also sorry for leaving it on that. I wanted to post this chapter for so long. Anyway sorry for that back and forth with Eddy and Double D debating their current life status, but come on. It's Double D we're talking about. Anyway the next chapter will have more missions in it, some of them involving our two favorite Eds._**

**_~Ghostdog 2.5_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Behold Chapter 4 of Eddy Cooper 2 Band of Eds! I will give you this awesome display of awesomeness. Also _**

**_I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy, they belong to CartoonNetwork._**

**_I do not own Sly Cooper, they belong to SuckerPunch._**

* * *

_Chapter four: Paris, Eds(Part 2)._

Eddy was on the roof next to Johnny's house boat. He was waiting for Johnny to walk around, or anything. Eddy decided to past the time by reading more about his family history. Eddy soon found an interesting ancestor, known as Otto Von Cooper, who was a genius mechanic and skilled fighter pilot. Eddy then thought back to the time he and his friends tried to escape school in a makeshift airplane. He began to wonder how was he able to start or for that matter fly a plane. Eddy was soon snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a door slam. He looked over at Johnny's house and saw Johnny was on the move, prompting Eddy to follow him by jumping to another rooftop. As Eddy followed him, Johnny was muttering to himself.

"The Eds will soon face their downfall when they meet The Dark Gourd's army." Johnny smirked evilly.

_'Really? I've taken down three of his goons and their not all that great.'_ Eddy thought as he followed.

"Huh, what's that Plank? Eddy's spying on us?" Johnny asked Plank, causing Eddy to hide behind a chimney.

_'Stupid hunk of wood!'_ Eddy growled.

"Plank you're getting paranoid." Johnny stated as they began walking again. Eddy soon began to follow up with Johnny once more. They soon came across a secret door under the nightclub, where Johnny punched in a code on a keypad. Eddy began to memorize the code which was: 12-54-78. Johnny opened the door and walked inside, unaware of Eddy's presence

"Nice work tailing him Eddy, he had no idea you were watching when he put in that code." Double D stated.

"It was noth-" Eddy was cut off by Double D.

"Hold on," Double D started. "Looks like that door, leads to the night club's aqua pump. Hmmm, this might be useful for the heist. Eddy you deserve a rest, Ed and I shall take it from here."

"Finally!" Eddy took off to the Safe House, while avoiding detection. He soon arrived, and when he opened the door he saw Ed gearing up. He shrugged it off and went to bed.

Ed soon ran out of the Safe House and shouted "Beware Evil-Doers for I, Lothar shall vanquish thee!"

Ed ran to the location where Double D told him to go. Ed soon came across the door Johnny once entered, and merely smirked.

"No door is a match for Lothar!" Ed shouted.

"NO ED!" Double D shouted into his earpiece.

"Double D? Are you a ghost?" Ed asked.

"No, I'm speaking to you through an earpiece," Double D explained. "Ed if you break down that door, Johnny's security alarm would activate and soon an immense number of guards will try to take you out."

"How do I get in?" Ed asked.

"The code I gave you." Double D facepalmed. Ed pressed the code in, which opened the door to the aqua pump. Ed walked in, and stopped when he saw laser beams blocking the hallway. "Hang on Ed, I'll deactivate any lasers coming your way so you can do the hard part."

"I love the Hard part, I get to use my mighty muscles!" Ed exclaimed.

"That's right Ed." Double D stated. As Double D hacked into each server to turn off the beams, Ed ran through the hallways, and to the main aqua pump room. "Ok Ed now-" Double D was cut off by crash noises heard over his ear piece.

"I broke something!" Ed shouted.

"What was it?" Double D questioned.

"I think it was a fountain cause water is pouring out of it." Ed proclaimed.

"Ed, for once it was right that you destroyed something. Now they'll have to pump water from the water tower." Double D stated over the line. "Those fools, their playing right into our hands."

"I love my job!" Ed shouted.

* * *

_One hour later..._

Eddy yawned as he woke up, for some reason he felt more energized at night. That was probably the perks of being a nocturnal animal. Eddy walked into the living room to see Ed and Double D eating some French Fries.

"So guys, what's tonight's mission?" Eddy asked as he ate a fry off the plate.

"Ok, gentlemen. I've constructed a plan to get at the Clockwerk Tail feathers." Double D explained. "But, we may need to pull off a few more jobs to allow succession at the Clockwerk Tail feathers. First Eddy, you'll need to pick a few pockets at the theater, so we'll have access to their spotlight control center. Once we completed that objective, we'll be able to shut down security around the printing press. Ed, we need your brute strength to take out the exterior alarms. We don't need anything to alert the guards while we're doing the heist. Lastly we'll need a way into the discotheque so we can drop the Mirror ball. Trust me, it'll aid with our plan."

"Whatever, so I guess, I'm up." Eddy walked out onto the roof where he looked over at Paris. His ears twitched to the sound of fluttering, he looked around and saw a note attached to a satellite dish. He walked over to it and open it, reading it silently.

_Come to the third huge satellite dish you installed. Make sure to not be followed.  
Anonymous..._

Eddy wondered if it was a trap, but then again he could call for back up just in case of trouble. He ran across rooftop from rooftop and made his way to the third satellite he installed. He looked around and soon enough a figure dropped down in front of him. It was the girl from the museum that was with Nazz, and his mom. Eddy stayed on the guard.

"I see you got my note." the pink tigress stated.

"Constable Neyla, yet another cop on my tail." Eddy stated, as he smirked.

"Please, I led you here." Neyla retorted.

"So that tip off was a clue. Why are you helping me?" Eddy asked.

"I'm not as black and white as my Cousin or your mom, who resigned from the case." Neyla stated.

"Wait, my mom went off the case?" Eddy asked.

"Would you take a case knowing you'd be hunting down your own son?"

Eddy thought about it for a second, after all his dad did go missing before he was born. It didn't help that he was the spitting image of his father.

"So what? It takes a thief to catch a thief?" Eddy asked, avoiding the recent question.

"Let's just say I want to see if you can catch up literally." Neyla proclaimed.

"Literally?" Eddy parroted.

"Don't fall behind." Neyla then took off in a pink blur, causing Eddy to chase after her. Eddy barely kept up with her, he had to jump from roof top to roof top just to keep up with her. When she stopped running both of them were at a back door with loud music coming from inside the building.

"What...the...heck...was...that?" Eddy panted between breaths.

"This door leads into the night. Normally I'd need a search warrant, but a thief like you can goo where ever he pleases." Neyla smirked at Eddy.

"I get ya, thanks for the info." Eddy smiled at her, as she jumped up onto an awning, leaving an awestruck Eddy. He turned on his earpiece. "Hey Double D, I found a way into the night club."

"Alright, I'm pinpointing your location, now go to the theater for pick-pocketing." Double D stated.

"Oh no, I just wasted a huge load of energy finding this place. Double D, its time for you to go out into the field." Eddy proclaimed.

"What?! But, I need to coordinate from here, plus you and Ed aren't certainly tech savvy." Double D proclaimed.

"I can read some of that techno-jargon to know where you should go." Eddy smirked.

"You're not going to do your other mission until I do mine are you?" Double D asked.

"That's right. Double Dillo." Eddy replied sounding smug.

"Fine, may as well get this over with quick." Double D stated.

* * *

_A few moments later..._

Double D was geared up more than army soldiers in the war. He was staring at the door which lead to the discotheque inside. He swallowed down a lot of fear and walked inside only to be stopped by a security lasers. Double D walked over to the security's access panel and placed a circular disk bomb on it. Double D ran over to a safe distance and pressed the detonation switch, causing the bomb to explode. The security lasers went down quickly making Double D run past it. Double D stopped when he saw a warthog guard at the entrance.

"An elephant tranquilizer should do it." Double D stated, as he pulled out a crossbow loaded with a dart. Double D aimed it at the guard and nervously shot at the guard's throat. The guard fell over with a thud, making Double D run past him and into the discotheque.

"How ya doing?" Eddy asked.

"Fine, fine, I'm just fine." Double D replied, his voice shaking. "I just have to take down the four support beams, making the disco ball fall."

"Say, how is taking out the disco ball going to help with the plan?" Eddy asked.

"The vibrations from its fall, will break the Plank sign loose from its mornings!" Double D exclaimed. "Look I can't talk now! I got to keep moving! Keep safe!"

Double D turned off his earpiece and began to make his way throughout the Discotheque. Double D had to tranquillize a few more guards to place the bombs on all four support beam. He pressed the detonator, causing all four support beams to explode, making the disco ball fall to the ground. Upon impact the disco ball caused a major earth-shaking causing Double D to fall to the ground.

"Nice! It worked, the signs bolts popped off on impact." Eddy proclaimed over the earpiece.

"Precisely." Double D smirked. "That was actually exhilarating a bit."

"See I told you, you'd like it if you enjoyed it a little." Eddy replied.

"So, now will you complete your mission?" Double D asked.

"I already did, you were taking too long doing that one mission so I went on with out you." Eddy stated.

"I guess its Ed's turn to finish his job." Double D proclaimed.

"Yay!" Ed exclaimed in the background. There was a door slam in the background of the ear piece.

"Did he just?" Double D questioned.

"Yup."

Ed smiled as he ran through the streets of Paris, taking out any foe that comes his way. He never felt more relaxed than ever. There was a flare to beating up people who deserved it. As he came across his first alarm, he decided to add more fun to it by chucking guards at it until it breaks. He succeeded after the third guard he tossed at it, and moved on to other alarms. When he finished the last alarm he ran back to the hide out. He saw his two best friends going over the last job, needed to get the Clockwerk tail feathers. Ed sat down next to them.

"Okay, here's the plan." Double D began. "They night club has been using water, from the water tower. So we'll have to shut down the water tower, so a maintenance repair man. Eddy you'll need to pick pocket the keys to his truck so we can acquire it and use its winch so we can pull the Plank sign off of its false foundation and create an entrance to the printing press room. If this goes as planned the Clockwerk tail feathers will be ours."

"Alright, we better get some rest for tomorrow then." Eddy proclaimed with a yawn.

* * *

_Back in the USA..._

We come to a green house that was located in the Cul-De-Sac. Inside of the house was a young female ox, who was in pink pajamas. She had orange hair and light green eyes. Her name was Sarah Ox, and she basically was enjoying her summer.

"Ah, this is the life. No Eds around, no school Just me and TV." Sarah turns on the TV, which is on the news.

"We bring you this news report involving your favorite thieves the Cooper gang." A wolf news reporter stated, as a picture of the Eds in the Cooper van drove off. Sarah's eyes and mouth were both wide open at the sight of the Eds on the news. We go to a farm that's clearly off the grid where we see a tiger with blue hair, on the top of his hands.

"Ah, this summer job does good for Rolf's soul." Rolf proclaimed as he farmed for wheat. Suddenly the paper boy came by and tossed a paper at Rolf's feet. Rolf picked it up and saw a picture of the Eds with the Headline 'Cooper Gang revived!'.

* * *

**_The reason why Jimmy, and Kevin weren't in the last scene was cause of future reasons. Enjoy this._**

**_Ghostdog 2.5~_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here's the Chapter 5 of Eddy Cooper! Also I posted a Poll for a fanfic go check it out.**_

_**I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy they belong to Cartoon Network.**_

_**I do not own Sly Cooper, they belong to SuckerPunch.**_

* * *

_Chapter Five: Operation Crashing Ed. Eddy Cooper VS The Dark Gourd!_

Eddy continued to read more about his family history, learning more about it with each turn of the page. As he did, he began to the clockwork silhouette in every one of the pages' picture. Each Cooper was taken down by Clockwerk, luckily his father survived with the aid of his mother Carmelita. Before Eddy could get to more pages about his father, the book was pulled down to show an annoyed Double D.

"Eddy. I'm glad you're reading literature, albeit a handbook for thieves, but its morning you should get some sleep." Double D stated since the mission would take place at night they had to become nocturnal.

"Alright." Eddy closed his book up and placed it on the nightstand. Eddy laid in his bed and fell asleep as Double D walked out of the room. Nighttime soon came as the Eds were in different positions. Eddy was atop a roof right next to the night club, as Double D and Ed ran over to the water tower.

"Okay, we'll need to do this right and-" Double D was cut off as Ed threw a car at the water tower. It exploded in a fire burst of destruction, leaving the armadillo Ed shocked by his friends actions. "Ed, what have you done?!"

"Well, aren't they going to fix this?" Ed questioned.

"NO! They'll have wondered why small pieces of concrete got into their water! And if that doesn't get their attention the explosion will!" Double D proclaimed.

"Did Ed mess up?" Ed asked.

"Guys what's going on?! What was that explosion?!" Eddy spoke over their earpieces.

"Ed destroyed the water tower and now-" Double D was cut off by the sound of stampeding footsteps. They were soon by a bunch of french rats, a few frogs and a bunch of bulls with guns.

"Uh oh." Double D proclaimed.

"Go!" Ed tossed Double D to where he think's Eddy was. "Alright you fucks! Come and get it!" Ed began to punch the countless army of henchmen as they began to advance. Ed smashed one of the rat's body against a bull's head as a snap was heard afterwards. Ed grabbed one of the bull and jumped into the air, piledriving it into the concrete. Ed jumped into the air once more and body slammed onto a lot of them. Ed roared as he charged into a crowd of them. Meanwhile with Double D who landed on the same roof Eddy was on.

"Oww, I think I cracked my shell." Double D proclaimed.

"Nevermind that, where's Ed?" Eddy asked.

"He's taking on an army of those thugs! We have to bail on this plan." Double D suggested not wanting to be beaten up.

"No forget that! We've can't go back now! Double D what's a faster way to get the Plank sign off of its hinges?" Eddy questioned.

"Well, a large object about a bull's size could dislodge it." Double D assessed and just as he said it, a bull came flying from where Ed was and hit the sign. The sign's last bolts popped off breaking a huge hole into the street where it revealed the printing press room.

"Thank you, Ed!" Eddy does a back flip into the hole landing straight in front of Johnny who smacked him into lower level of the room.

"I see the thief Eddy Cooper has come to face The Dark Gourd and his trusty cohort Timber the Dark Shard!" Johnny proclaimed.

"So you're a villain now?" Eddy asked. "Why do you want the Clockwerk feathers? What do you have to gain from this?"

"Simple, I'm going to make you guys suffer for what you did to me when we were kids," Johnny smirked. "And if it means taking you out myself what have I got to lose?"

"I'll take you down and the entire Klaww gang down!" Eddy exclaimed.

"We'll see," Johnny smirked as he picked up a long pipe and charged at Eddy who countered with his cane. Johnny began to mercilessly swing the pipe at Eddy who blocked each swing with his cane. Eddy tried to think of a strategy, but he was soon backed over to the wall. The Dark Gourd soon smacked the cane out of Eddy's hand and smacked Eddy across the face with the pipe. Eddy groaned and held the right side of his face in pain from the hit. Before Johnny could make another hit, Eddy threw a small ball on the ground that bursts into smoke. The chipmunk's vision was blocked prompting him to wave the smoke away only to see the raccoon was gone. Johnny looked around confused, not knowing that Eddy was still there performing one of his ancestors moves: Slytunkhamen's invisibility technique. "Come out you coward!"

When Johnny turned his back to him, Eddy stood up turning him visible once more and side kicked the Gourd straight into a bunch of money goo. Eddy dashed for his cane as he grabbed it and did a back flip landing into a battle pose. Before Johnny could react, Eddy smashed his cane against the chipmunk cracking his gourd helmet. Johnny fell to the ground holding his head in pain.

"Eddy, I just called the police." Double D proclaimed over the earpiece. "You should get out with the tail feathers before they get to you."

"Right." Eddy jumped up back to the printing press room and smacked the tail feathers off the machine. Eddy posed boastfully holding the tail feathers up. "Tell Ed to get the van started. And I think we need a few days of as a reward for our hard work."

After Eddy had made off with the tail feathers Nazz came bursting in with her shock pistol and flashing her badge. She instantly took Johnny in for running an illegal counter fit money operation. Eddy smirked seeing Nazz wanted to bust him for his crimes. The Eds were flying over Paris in their van as Eddy began to look at the tail feathers.

"So do we destroy these things?" Eddy asked.

"Check your book, there may be some information on how to dispose of it." Double D asked as Eddy nodded and looked through the pages.

"No info, it just says something about a hate chip my mom crushed under her boot." Eddy proclaimed.

"Your mom must really hate potato chips." Ed stated bluntly.

"Let's worry about how we're going to destroy these things when it comes to it," Eddy suggested. "Where's the next Parts at?"

"The next one's in India." Double D proclaimed.

"Yay! Let's ride some elephants!" Ed proclaimed letting go of the wheel causing them to nearly fall in the ocean.

"Ed, wheel!" Double D panicked as they soon regained flight.

"Never, ever do that again!" Eddy shouted.

* * *

_**Here's Chapter 5 of Eddy Cooper's travel through the world to find the parts. Also sorry if this seemed short, I am really sick *sneezes* plus the pressure from school isn't help *sneezes* ing. I hope to create a new chapter for you guys that is longer.**_

**_~Ghostdog 2.5_**


End file.
